


Trust

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: After losing control of your powers, you decide that it would be best to leave. But will your feelings for Peter let you? Possible sequel if requested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile. About a year. I am still active on Tumblr under mcuiimagines. Feel free to check me out on there because I don't put all of my stuff on here.

Your eyes felt as if they were glued to the television screen while numerous clips played on every channel. All of them showing the same thing; you blowing up the bridge on 31st.  Thanks to your telekinesis, being an empath and serious lack of self control, you were now being villainized by what seemed to be every television reporter in the country.  
This is Wakanda all over again.  
When will superheroes learn that they create more danger than they prevent?  
(Y/N) must pay for their actions.  
Out of the thirty people you saved, there were only mentions of the two who had died in the process. Naturally, the team was furious and you couldn’t blame them. Accidents were rarely allowed when you were considered to be a Superhero to many.  
Peter let out a sigh as he watched you and the television from your bedroom door. He had been standing there for awhile and being the empath that you are meant that he didn’t need to open his mouth for you to sense his presence. You knew him and his ora well enough to know whenever he was nearby. His long silence gave you a feeling of peace you didn’t think was possible to feel given the current situation.  
“You know, I think the news is such garbage. Everything is so one-sided these days.” He ranted. “I mean let them try to live in our shoes for a day.”  
“They would probably do a better job than I am.”  
Peter sarcastically laughed as he made his way over to you.  
“You’ve had a rough couple of days, huh?”  
    “Try a rough couple of years, Parker.”  
    “Hey, we can help you learn to control your powers. We can protect you. You just have to trust us.”  
    Turning your attention away from the television and onto him, you were able to feel the concern Peter had for you. He never ceased to baffle you. He had always been there for you, even during times like these when you weren’t able to understand why. It was because of you that two people were dead and he was trying to make you feel better.  
    “How can I trust anyone when you are the only person who has even tolerated me?”  
    “I don’t tolerate you. I enjoy you being here. I wouldn’t have nearly half the fun that I do if you weren’t around.”  
    He reached for your hand, placing it between the both of his. Staring into his eyes, you were able to feel the unspoken love that you believed he had for you. You had been aware of it for quite sometime, you even shared the same feelings. However, you had a history of misinterpreting people’s emotions before and were scared to ever mention it to him in fear of ruining your friendship.  
    “Look, I am worried, okay? You’re in too deep to try and handle this alone.”  
“I know.” you sighed. “None of this was supposed to happen. I need to leave.”  
    “Leave?” Peter scoffed. “You don’t need to leave.”  
“I need to gain control of my powers. Of myself. I am too dangerous to those around me.”  
You began to quickly pack your belongings into one bag, feeling Peter’s eyes following your every movement.  
“All of those people are alive right now because of you!”  
    “There are also a lot of people hurt right now because of me. Two people died.”  
    “You can’t leave!” Peter’s helplessness grew with every word.  “I don’t want you to.”  
    His words created a crack in your chest. He had been your closest companion since the day the two of you met. You couldn’t recall the last time you had been apart from one another. He had been your rock and now you were repaying him by leaving.  
    “I am trying to protect you, okay? You have to trust me.”  
    He said nothing.  
    “I’ll come back, Peter. I promise. I’ll come back for you. It’ll be as if-”  
    “As if you were never gone?” Peter was angry now. “Trust me, I’ll know that you’re gone. I will feel it every second.”     
    Zipping up your bag, you tried to ignore the pain that was shared between the both of you. As desperately as you wanted to hide your emotions, you couldn’t. You threw your arms around his neck, Peter squeezing your body tightly against his.  
    “Let me come with you.” he begged.  
    You pulled away from his embrace. Every moment your eyes stayed on Peter was another moment you didn’t want to leave.  
    “You know I can’t, Peter. Stark would kill me.”  
    “I don’t care! I don’t care about anything as long as you’re around!”  
    “I will be back for you Peter, I promise.”  
Taking one final look at the boy who you had grown to love, you hesitated in leaving, hoping that he would admit to what you thought you felt. If he confirmed the feelings that you thought he shared, you would have to stay.  
“Be safe.” was all he said.  
“I’ll call, okay?” you tried to smile as you fought the tears that were forming behind your eyes.  
Before Peter’s brain could even form a response, you were gone. Peter walked over to your bedroom window and watched as you and his heart walked out of the building.


End file.
